One of the most widely used methods of color streaking hair comprises the use of a perforated cap which is placed over the head of the subject. Hook means such as a crocheting hook is pushed through the perforations to selectively engage locks of hair which are pulled through the perforations to overlie the outer surface of the cap to receive a color treatment.
Another currently used method comprises the rolling of selected locks of hair in pieces of sheet material along with a coloring solution and then clipping the packets of hair in place to the adjacent hair. The number of clips used is limited by space. In addition, this method is time-consuming, causes pain to the subject because of pulling, greatly limits the patterns and, because clips often don't hold securely, slippage creates a problem.
Therefore, one of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide a method of color streaking hair which greatly reduces the discomfort to the subject, substantially reduces the operating time, provides for unlimited patterns and enables the operator to process a single lock of hair with more than one color.
Another principal object of this invention is to provide a method of color streaking hair which utilizes a pressure sensitive tape means, fixed to the scalp, to securely hold packets of hair and a coloring solution in place while exposing virtually all of the subject's hair, permitting an unlimited selection of color patterns.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method of color streaking hair which utilizes very inexpensive, commercially available disposable products which may be rapidly applied to the subject and removed after the coloring operation with no discomfort to the subject.